CORE E: OUTREACH AND RECRUITMENT CORE ABSTRACT The Outreach and Recruitment (OR) Core will serve as a liaison between the Michigan ADCC and key stakeholders including patients, families, research participants, and a variety of professional and lay community groups. To support ADCC goals of advancing research and practice in Alzheimer?s disease and related dementias, the OR Core leads the development, implementation and evaluation of innovative means of health education and community outreach activities, with an overarching goal of enhancing research study recruitment and retention. These efforts will be closely coordinated with the activities of the Administrative, Clinical, Data Management and Statistical, Neuropathology and Research Education Component Cores; they will also involve key regional academic collaborators at the University of Michigan, Wayne State University (WSU), and Michigan State University (MSU), as well as OR Cores within the national ADCC network. Community partnerships across the state of Michigan and Northern Ohio (e.g., with state chapters of the Alzheimer?s Association, the statewide Michigan Aging Education Collaborative based at MSU) will enhance the reach and depth of OR Core programs. Core aims will address the following: 1) recruitment and retention of research participants, with a focus on increasing the representation of African Americans in dementia studies; 2) community engagement and education via established partnerships with diverse organizations (e.g., Healthier Black Elders Center at WSU), an active Speakers Bureau, and a dynamic Center website; 3) tailored patient education and personalized risk communication for ADCC registry participants that builds upon the Core Director?s longstanding NIH-funded program of research in this area; and 4) professional training and education across a wide range of disciplines and modalities. In carrying out its mission, the OR Core will draw upon the skills and experience of an interdisciplinary team with considerable expertise in dementia care and support, health communication, patient and provider education and training, program evaluation, and community engagement. These activities will not only address local and regional needs, but will also contribute to a national effort to promote Alzheimer?s disease research and education.